


Alola! An Original Pokémon Bestiary (and some other stuff)

by Madras_Eclipse



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions, Touhou Project
Genre: Fakemons, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madras_Eclipse/pseuds/Madras_Eclipse
Summary: A meta work which discusses original Pokémon and regions which pop up in Alola! A Shrine Maiden's Adventure.





	1. Bestiary - Wisdoll

**Story Context:** This is the Pokémon which Ichigo turns into after being exposed to Xerneas.

Ichigo's ability is Tinted Lens, which is the species' Hidden Ability. So far, she is shown to know Shadow Ball and Psychic.

 **Description:** In appearance, it resembles a small, fairy magician whose "garb" is part of its body. It usually carries a stick that it uses as a wand, which can be anything from branches to needles to pencils, really any straight object it can carry. It wields powerful magic and can use a variety of attacks. Wisdoll is usually found deep in forests, where it practices its craft.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Species Name:** Wisdoll

 **Type:** Psychic/Fairy

 **Abilities:** Magic Guard / Magic Bounce / _Tinted Lens_

 **Gender Split:** 50% Male / 50% Female

**Stats:**

HP: 60

Attack: 70

Defense: 55

Special Attack: 108

Special Defense: 77

Speed: 110

 **Total:** 480

 **EV Yield:** 2 Speed

 

* * *

 

 

 **Weak To (2x)** : Poison / Ghost / Steel

 **Resists (.5x):** Psychic

 **Strongly Resists (.25x):** Fighting

 **Immune To (0x):** Dragon

 

* * *

 

 

**Level-Up Moves**

 

****

 

Level | Move | Type | Category  
---|---|---|---  
Start | **Fairy Wind** |  Fairy | Special  
Start | Flash | Normal | Status  
4 | **Confusion** |  Psychic | Special  
7 | Refresh | Normal | Status  
11 | Magical Leaf | Grass | Special  
16 | Safeguard | Normal | Status  
22 | **Psybeam** |  Psychic | Special  
27 | Shadow Ball | Ghost | Special  
31 | Reflect | Psychic | Status  
35 | Light Screen | Psychic | Status  
40 | Morning Sun | Normal | Status  
44 | **Psychic** |  Psychic | Special  
50 | Trick | Psychic | Status  
56 | **Moonblast** |  Fairy | Special  
60 | Guard Swap | Psychic | Status  
  
 

 

* * *

 

 

**TM Moves**

 

TM | Move | Type | Category  
---|---|---|---  
3 | **Psyshock** |  Psychic | Special  
4 | Calm Mind | Psychic | Status  
6 | Toxic | Poison | Status  
10 | Hidden Power | Normal | Special  
12 | Taunt | Dark | Status  
13 | Ice Beam | Ice | Special  
14 | Blizzard | Ice | Special  
15 | Hyper Beam | Normal | Special  
16 | Light Screen | Psychic | Status  
17 | Protect | Normal | Status  
20 | Safeguard | Normal | Status  
21 | Frustration | Normal | Physical  
22 | Solar Beam | Grass | Special  
24 | Thunderbolt | Electric | Special  
25 | Thunder | Electric | Special  
27 | Return | Normal | Physical  
29 | **Psychic** |  Psychic | Special  
30 | Shadow Ball | Ghost | Special  
31 | Brick Break | Fighting | Physical  
32 | Double Team | Normal | Status  
33 | Reflect | Psychic | Status  
35 | Flamethrower | Fire | Special  
38 | Fire Blast | Fire | Special  
41 | Torment | Dark | Status  
42 | Facade | Normal | Physical  
44 | Rest | Psychic | Status  
46 | Thief | Dark | Physical  
48 | Round | Normal | Special  
52 | Focus Blast | Fighting | Special  
53 | Energy Ball | Grass | Special  
57 | Charge Beam | Electric | Special  
68 | Giga Impact | Normal | Physical  
73 | Thunder Wave | Electric | Status  
75 | Swords Dance | Normal | Status  
77 | Psych Up | Normal | Status  
85 | **Dream Eater** |  Psychic | Special  
86 | Grass Knot | Grass | Special  
87 | Swagger | Normal | Status  
88 | Sleep Talk | Normal | Status  
89 | U-Turn | Bug | Physical  
90 | Substitute | Normal | Status  
92 | Trick Room | Psychic | Status  
96 | Nature Power | Normal | Status  
99 | **Dazzling Gleam** |  Fairy | Special  
100 | Confide | Normal | Status  
  
 

 

* * *

 

 

**Tutor Moves**

 

Move | Type | Category  
---|---|---  
After You | Normal | Status  
Ally Switch | Psychic | Status  
Block | Normal | Status  
Covet | Normal | Physical  
Dragon Pulse | Dragon | Special  
Earth Power | Ground | Special  
Endeavor | Normal | Physical  
Foul Play | Dark | Physical  
Giga Drain | Grass | Special  
Gravity | Psychic | Status  
Heal Bell | Normal | Status  
Heat Wave | Fire | Special  
Helping Hand | Normal | Status  
Icy Wind | Ice | Special  
Knock Off | Dark | Physical  
Laser Focus | Normal | Status  
Last Resort | Normal | Physical  
Magic Coat | Psychic | Status  
Magic Room | Psychic | Status  
Pain Split | Normal | Status  
Role Play | Psychic | Status  
Shock Wave | Electric | Special  
Signal Beam | Bug | Special  
Skill Swap | Psychic | Status  
Snatch | Dark | Status  
Snore | Normal | Special  
Spite | Ghost | Status  
Synthesis | Grass | Status  
Telekinesis | Psychic | Status  
Trick | Psychic | Status  
Water Pulse | Water | Special  
Wonder Room | Psychic | Status  
**Zen Headbutt** |  Psychic | Physical  
  
 

 

* * *

 

 

Egg moves will be added eventually.


	2. Bestiary - Murdoll

**Story Context:** This Pokemon first appears in Iron Ball under the ownership of the fake Marisa and Alice, and falls under Alice's ownership soon after.

Murdoll's ability is Tinted Lens, which is the species' Hidden Ability. Murdoll's moves in Iron Ball are Sand Attack, Cross Poison, Smart Strike and Brick Break.

 **Description:**  Murdoll is a Pokemon with a heavy resemblance to Su-San, Medicine Melancholy's doll companion, with only minor differences. Its most notable feature is its poisoned blade which it carries at all times. All newborn Murdolls instinctively seek out something to use as a weapon, be it a sharpened stick, piece of broken glass, a real knife, etc., only discarding it if they find something more effective. They are found in the wild in fields of poisonous flowers such as Lily of the Valley, but have also been sighted near industrial areas and toxic waste sites.

Venom Absorb is an original ability which only this Pokemon can have. It functions similarly to the real abilities Water Absorb and Volt Absorb: Pokemon with this ability take no damage from Poison-type moves, and are healed for 25% HP if targeted with one while negating all effects (this includes Toxic and other status moves). Pokemon with this ability are immune to the Poison status, if they would otherwise be susceptible, and switching into Toxic Spikes activates the healing as well as removing the spikes.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Species Name:**  Murdoll

 **Type:**  Poison/Fairy

 **Abilities:** Poison Touch / Venom Absorb /  _Tinted Lens_

 **Gender Split:**  50% Male / 50% Female

**Stats:**

HP: 60

Attack: 108

Defense: 55

Special Attack: 70

Special Defense: 77

Speed: 110

 **Total:**  480

 **EV Yield:**  2 Speed

 

* * *

 

 

 **Weak To (2x)** : Ground / Psychic / Steel

 **Resists (.5x):**  Grass / Dark / Fairy

 **Strongly Resists (.25x):**  Fighting / Bug

 **Immune To (0x):**  Dragon

 

* * *

 

 

**Level-Up Moves**

 

Level | Move | Type | Category  
---|---|---|---  
Start | Fairy Wind | Fairy | Special  
Start | Sand Attack | Ground | Status  
4 | Acid Spray | Poison | Special  
7 | Toxic Spikes | Poison | Status  
11 | Feint Attack | Dark | Physical  
16 | Toxic | Poison | Status  
22 | Cross Poison | Poison | Physical  
27 | Night Slash | Dark | Physical  
31 | Brick Break | Fighting | Physical  
35 | Defog | Flying | Status  
40 | Leech Life | Bug | Physical  
44 | Poison Jab | Poison | Physical  
50 | Switcheroo | Dark | Status  
56 | Play Rough | Fairy | Physical  
60 | Sucker Punch | Dark | Physical  
  
 

* * *

 

**TM Moves**

 

TM | Move | Type | Category  
---|---|---|---  
1 | Work Up | Normal | Status  
4 | Calm Mind | Psychic | Status  
6 | Toxic | Poison | Status  
8 | Bulk Up | Fighting | Status  
9 | Venoshock | Poison | Special  
10 | Hidden Power | Normal | Special  
11 | Sunny Day | Fire | Status  
12 | Taunt | Dark | Status  
15 | Hyper Beam | Normal | Special  
17 | Protect | Normal | Status  
18 | Rain Dance | Water | Status  
21 | Frustration | Normal | Physical  
22 | Solar Beam | Grass | Special  
23 | Smack Down | Rock | Physical  
24 | Thunderbolt | Electric | Special  
25 | Thunder | Electric | Special  
27 | Return | Normal | Physical  
28 | Leech Life | Bug | Physical  
30 | Shadow Ball | Ghost | Special  
31 | Brick Break | Fighting | Physical  
32 | Double Team | Normal | Status  
34 | Sludge Wave | Poison | Special  
36 | Sludge Bomb | Poison | Special  
39 | Rock Tomb | Rock | Physical  
40 | Aerial Ace | Flying | Physical  
41 | Torment | Dark | Status  
42 | Facade | Normal | Physical  
44 | Rest | Psychic | Status  
45 | Attract | Normal | Status  
46 | Thief | Dark | Physical  
48 | Round | Normal | Special  
54 | False Swipe | Normal | Physical  
56 | Fling | Dark | Physical  
59 | Brutal Swing | Dark | Physical  
60 | Quash | Dark | Status  
62 | Acrobatics | Flying | Physical  
63 | Embargo | Dark | Status  
65 | Shadow Claw | Ghost | Physical  
66 | Payback | Dark | Physical  
67 | Smart Strike | Steel | Physical  
68 | Giga Impact | Normal | Physical  
73 | Thunder Wave | Electric | Status  
75 | Swords Dance | Normal | Status  
77 | Psych Up | Normal | Status  
81 | X-Scissor | Bug | Physical  
83 | Infestation | Bug | Special  
84 | Poison Jab | Poison | Physical  
85 | Dream Eater | Psychic | Special  
86 | Grass Knot | Grass | Special  
87 | Swagger | Normal | Status  
88 | Sleep Talk | Normal | Status  
89 | U-Turn | Bug | Physical  
90 | Substitute | Normal | Status  
95 | Snarl | Dark | Special  
96 | Nature Power | Normal | Status  
97 | Dark Pulse | Dark | Special  
99 | Dazzling Gleam | Fairy | Special  
100 | Confide | Normal | Status  
  
 

 

* * *

 

 

Tutor Moves

 

After You | Normal | Status  
---|---|---  
Block | Normal | Status  
Covet | Normal | Physical  
Dual Chop | Dragon | Physical  
Defog | Flying | Status  
Endeavor | Normal | Physical  
Foul Play | Dark | Physical  
Gastro Acid | Poison | Status  
Giga Drain | Grass | Special  
Gunk Shot | Poison | Physical  
Helping Hand | Normal | Status  
Icy Wind | Ice | Special  
Knock Off | Dark | Physical  
Laser Focus | Normal | Status  
Last Resort | Normal | Physical  
Magic Coat | Psychic | Status  
Outrage | Dragon | Physical  
Pain Split | Normal | Status  
Snatch | Dark | Status  
Snore | Normal | Special  
Spite | Ghost | Status  
Stealth Rock | Rock | Status  
Throat Chop | Dark | Physical  
Trick | Psychic | Status  
Worry Seed | Grass | Status  
Zen Headbutt | Psychic | Physical


	3. Differences from Canon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How this story differs from both Touhou and Pokemon canon.

As you might realize from reading this story, I've made some alterations from canon Touhou and Pokemon to better fit this story. Of course, given that this story is all about alternate universes, I suppose that's to be expected.

This chapter will contain all non-spoiler information about the world, updated as it progresses. Spoilers will be another chapter.

 

* * *

 

 

**Touhou Differences**

 

First, I'll point out that this is obviously not "canon" Gensokyo. "Canon" Gensokyo _does_ exist in this world, but in another Ultra Wormhole accessible reality from this one. This won't come up in the main story, but I might work it into side stories which I will start posting at a later date.

I'll first post general differences, then go game-by-game.

 

**General Differences**

  * In canon, the character's ages are vague, but the main characters (Reimu and Marisa) are implied to be adults at this point. Here, I've decided to fix their ages at eighteen. This was mostly so that there would not be too much of an age difference between Reimu and Lillie (fourteen in this story, see below) and Hau (eleven).
  * This story incorporates two works by UnmovingGreatLibrary: The Dollmaker's Daughter, and A Day In the Life of a Doll. To best enjoy this story, you should read the former in its entirety and the latter through at least Chapter 5 to best make sense. Note that for A Day in the Life of a Doll, nothing after Chapter 6 is considered canon for this story.



I've fixed the timeline of the games so that they take place over the course of six years. For reference, I have set this story in the Summer of 2017 (Yukari's comments about North Korea in Chapter 4 referencing the nuclear standoff that was occurring at the time). It happens as follows:

  * Hidden Star in Four Seasons is moved back to fourteen years prior, resolved by Reimu's mother. Specific details will be in the Spoiler chapter.
  * Embodiment of Scarlet Devil happens in the Summer of 2011. Reimu and Marisa are twelve at the time, for reference.
  * Perfect Cherry Blossom happens in Spring 2012.
  * Immaterial and Missing Power is in Summer 2012.
  * Imperishable Night is in Fall 2012.
  * Phantasmagoria of Flower View is in Spring 2013.
  * Scarlet Weather Rhapsody is in Summer 2013.
  * Mountain of Faith is in Fall 2013.
  * Subterranean Animism is in Winter 2014.
  * Unidentified Fantastic Object is in Spring 2014.
  * Ten Desires is set about a month or so after the above.
  * Hopeless Masquerade happens in the Summer of 2014.
  * Following this is a lull in incidents during which the events of the official manga Forbidden Scrollery transpire, although slightly differently than from canon. The Dollmaker's Daughter begin in this time, too. Marisa does not participate significantly in incidents between DDC and this story as a result.
  * Double Dealing Character happens in Fall 2016, with Urban Legend in Limbo happening soon after.
  * Legacy of Lunatic Kingdom is the last game to happen before the story, unfolding in Winter of 2017, just months before this story starts.



The events of the following materials are ignored:

  * Any game, other than Hidden Star in Four Seasons as shown above, taking place after Legacy of Lunatic Kingdom (Antimony of Common Flowers, Violet Detector, Wild Beast and Weakest Creature, etc.)
  * All PC-98 games.
  * Side games not mentioned above, such as Shoot the Bullet.
  * All non-game official works not mentioned above whose events contradict this story. For instance, Silent Sinner in Blue does not occur, although exactly why will be covered in the Spoiler chapter.



These characters whose absences are not spoilers are not present in this setting:

  * All characters debuting in games after Legacy of Lunatic Kingdom other than Okina, Satano and Mai.
  * All PC-98 characters.



Extra Stage plots are generally reworked into the story in different ways to make the narratives less clunky:

  * EoSD: Marisa stumbles upon Flandre while prowling the library, leaving Reimu to confront Remilia and Sakuya.
  * PCB: Has a vastly different plot and outcome from the original, which I can't divulge here due to _major spoilers_. All that will be said is that Ran and Yukari go unfought at this time.
  * IN: Mokou is encountered by Remilia and Sakuya, and guides them to Eientei.
  * MoF: Kanako and Suwako are a dual-boss.
  * SA: Koishi goes unfought.
  * UFO: Nue is not fought here, but is instead fought alongside Mamizou (see below).
  * TD: Mamizou and Nue are fought together during the events of Hopeless Masquerade.
  * DDC: Raiko is fought at some point prior to infiltrating the Shining Needle Castle.
  * LoLC: Junko and Hecatia are fought by Reisen simultaneously.



**Embodiment of Scarlet Devil**

  * Unlike some fan works, I try to portray Flandre closer to canon here, as a character with a childish mind and destructive tendencies who nonetheless realizes how dangerous she is, isolating herself in the basement to keep from being a danger to others, the only exception being the Extra Stage scenario.



**Perfect Cherry Blossom**

  * Contains no significant divergences which are not major spoilers. The events of this game drive a gigantic wedge into Yuyuko's and Yukari's relationship, which is not resolved until this story. Spoiler differences will be covered in the spoiler chapter.



**Immaterial and Missing Power**

  * Suika in this timeline appears older, like an older teenager or young adult instead of a child, but is otherwise basically the same character. The plot holds no significant differences.



**Imperishable Night**

  * No significant plot differences, follows the Remilia/Sakuya version of the plot.



**Phantasmagoria of Flower View**

No significant differences.

**Scarlet Weather Rhapsody**

  * Events are shifted to before Mountain of Faith, but this has little impact on the plot. Tenshi is kicked out of Heaven at some point between this and the story.



**Mountain of Faith**

  * No major plot differences, but worth pointing out is that Pokemon, as a franchise, does exist in the Outside world, so Sanae could theoretically connect the dots, but she's spirited to Gensokyo long before Pokemon Sun & Moon come out so she would not be familiar with Ultra Beasts.



**Subterranean** **Animism**

  * No significant plot differences, although Reimu (backed up by Yukari) and Marisa (backed up by Alice) head down and face Okuu together.



**Unidentified Fantastic Object**

No significant differences.

**Ten Desires**

No significant differences.

**Hopeless Masquerade**

  * No majorly plot-altering differences. Last incident where Marisa participates like in canon.



**Forbidden Scrollery**

  * Creepier aspects of the plot regarding human-youkai relationships are downplayed compared to canon, although Reimu killing the fortune-teller is retained. Also overlooks aspects which contradict this story's canon, though certain details are spoilers.



**Double Dealing Character**

  * Marisa is not significantly involved in the plot due to Sunshine coming to life just prior to its beginning (her Mini-Hakkero is unaffected, unlike canon). Yomou takes her place in the plot since her sword becomes affected.



**Urban Legend in Limbo**

  * Again, Marisa is largely absent from the plot, only fending off characters trying to pump her for clues in order to protect Sunshine. Given what happens to her at the plot's conclusion, although Sumireko finds she can visit Gensokyo in her dreams, she manages to find Doremy and the two set up a way to keep her from coming to Gensokyo inadvertently. Sumireko does not visit Gensokyo at any point between this game and the main story as a result.



**Legacy of Lunatic Kingdom**

  * Marisa is absent from the main bulk of the plot due to the presence of Sunshine, so only mops up the situation on the ground, that is beating up Seiran and Ringo and destroying the lunar probes. Everyone else goes to the Moon, with Reimu taking care of things in the Lunar Capitol and Sanae distracting Clownpiece while Reisen confronts Junko and Hecatia themselves. Follows the Pointdevice version of the plot for everyone except Marisa.



 

 

**Pokemon Differences**

 

Like Touhou, I've also messed around with the timeline of the main series games and a few others to better fit this story. It is as follows:

 

**Generation III (Pokemon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire)**

Occurs 14 years before the main story. Follows a modified ORAS plot in which Team Magma and Team Aqua both vie to revive their respective Primals, a la _Emerald_ , causing the two to start fighting, which threatens to tear Hoenn apart and endanger the world similarly to the story told by Zinnia in the Delta Episode. She and May (the canon protagonist here) find and empower Rayquaza to defeat and capture both, then take off into space to stop Deoxys from dropping a meteor on Hoenn.

Red, Blue and Gary go on their journeys in Kanto around this time, but this is different than the Gen I games.

 **Generation I (Pokemon Let's Go Eevee) & Pokemon ** **Colosseum**

Takes place 10 years before the main story. Follows Elaine and Eevee around Kanto, with the lack of a champion being due to a vacancy caused by Red retiring and going to Mt. Silver.

Colosseum happens around this time too, with essentially no significant differences.

**Generation II (HeartGold) & Generation IV (Platinum)**

Takes place 7 years before the main story.

Follows Ethan around Johto. The Ho-Oh in this story is the same as the one that blew up Evice's helicopter at the end of Colosseum.

Follows Dawn around Sinnoh, including travelling to the Distortion World to confront Giratina.

Around this time, Cipher captures Lugia to turn it into XD01/Shadow Lugia, setting up Gale of Darkness.

**Generation V Part 1 (White)**

Takes place 6 years before the main story. Follows Hilbert around Unova.

**Gale of Darkness**

Takes places 5 years before the main story, ends with Micheal catching and purifying Lugia and all the other Shadow Pokemon.

**Generation V Part 2 (White 2) & Generation VI (X & Y)**

Takes places 4 years before the main story.

Follows Rosa around Unova with no major differences.

Follows Calem around Kalos. Follows a modified X & Y plot where Team Flare decides it's a good idea to awaken both Xerneas and Yveltal to power the Ultimate Weapon, with predictably bad results leaving a giant crater where Genosage Town used to be (killing all of Team Flare in the process) and both beings running amok. It takes Calem and crew going to Terminus Cave to recruit Zygarde to calm both beings, restoring the balance between Life and Death and allowing both beings to be captured, before Zygarde disappears, setting up its appearance in this story.

**Generation VIII (Sword & Shield)**

Will happen in this timeline after the events of the main story.

 

**Other differences:**

  * While moves like Sunsteel Strike and Moongeist Beam have the ability to ignore abilities, and the Tao Dragons have abilities that let them do so, in this setting _all_  Legendary-exclusive moves have this property, whether against Pokemon abilities or otherwise.
  * While the type chart is mostly followed, at some moments in the story it will be overlooked for the sake of plot and pacing.
  * In addition to the canon regions, this story features an original region called Novograd, which is based off of Russia with some Scandinavian influences (the name is a corruption of Novgorod, the historical city which was the birthplace of modern Russian civilization). The Great War 3000 years ago is characterized as a war between this region and its allies versus a coalition of regions such as Kalos and Galar, with the war itself ending in a stalemate. Most of the region is cold, especially its northern part, and nearly every canon Ice-type Pokemon can be found there along with a few original Pokemon.
  * Some original Pokemon exist in this setting, with most being explained in other chapters here. In addition to these, I also borrow some Pokemon from Smogon's "Create-a-Pokemon" project to use in this setting; Voodoll, the pre-evolved form of the CAP Voodoom, has appeared so far, while Slycant is also planned to appear at some point.
  * Some ages of characters are altered. Elio and Selene are the male and female playable protagonists from Sun & Moon and are eighteen in this story (in the actual game, they're supposed to be around eleven). Lillie is fourteen (in the games, she supposed to be roughly the player's age) while Gladion is eighteen (younger than that in the games, but still older than Lillie).



 

**As Well As...**

 

Ultra Space is the same place as Another Dimension from the Kirby series, hence why Sphere Doomers appear. In addition, Solgaleo and Lunala were known to the Ancients and influenced the creation of things like the Lor Starcutter and the clockwork comets (i.e. Galactic Nova and Star Dream), which possess similar ability to travel via Ultra Wormholes. Just a little bit of fun, extra world-building which won't figure _too_ heavily into the plot.


End file.
